Beauty In A Different Form
by Shadow.of.an.Angel.4
Summary: Macy and Wes finding their way and falling in love. A story about love, friendship, and lifes ups and downs.


**A/N **I dont own the Truth About Forever all rights are reservered to the lovely Sarah Dessen lol :D. Alright lovelies i know i havent updated in like forever haha and you can thank this to my friend Natalie who threatened me repeatedly till i updated lol. So in other words...here it is enjoy :D

You never really realize how much you love someone I suppose until their gone ripped straight out of your lives. It's the worst emotional thing a person can experience in my opinion and yet sometimes good can come from it. It's strange how something wonderful can come from something so sad and terrible yet it happens all the time. I've come to learn that even good can come from the worst situations and that a little chaos is good and it makes live interesting. Once you figure out how bad something is you can see where you stand and then move on from there. Live is meant to be lived and enjoyed not always analyzed some things are just best left untouched the way you found them.

I swiftly ran through the door of the kitchen setting down an empty platter and immediately picked up another full one just seconds later. Without a doubt I can say from experience that catering is the most stressful and chaotic job ever invented. Today alone I had been attacked by more then three different people, two gropers after they accidentally spilled their wine all over my new uniform. Also in our haste to get to the reception we had forgotten the potato salad on the back table. Today had to be one of the worst days Wish Catering had seen in awhile but even when things seemed to be going downhill and they could only get worse it always seemed that Delia would jump in and get things back on track and moving like a well oiled machine, just like Wish herself.

Just as I was about to push one the door and run back into the packed reception hall the door flung open slamming me in the face and flying me and my plate of shrimp backwards and none other then Bert was standing in the door frame calling for more biscuits. As I hit the floor all the air in my lungs swooshed out of me and my platter went flying in the air only to come back down on my head with a huge bang. Bert abruptly looked down upon my small form on the floor and freaked out. Suddenly the whole Wish Catering service came running through the doors alerted by the sudden crash. Everyone was hovering over me trying to find out if I was ok or not and I was starting to get claustrophobic I couldn't breathe or think and suddenly I saw him and everyone cleared a path as he came down and picked me up and Delia told him to take me outside to get some fresh air and calm down. Apparently the craziness of the day had not only gotten to me but her also.

Wes gently set me down on my feet on the cool grass out back by the Wish Catering van but didn't let me go instead he wrapped his arms around my middle and held me close as I calmed my senses. This was exactly what I need, a simple hug and quiet. I always found it funny how he always seemed to know what I needed, he never judged or talked while I was talking he just listened.

After a few minutes of us just standing there his arms around me with my head on his chest I looked up and smiled at his face he looked down and smiled in return before gently kissing my lips and backing away. "So," he started, "want to tell me why I just found you on the kitchen floor with half a platter of shrimp on your head?" I laughed at this and shook my head the way he put it, it just sounded so absurd. "Well, I went to get another platter and was about to come back into the reception when all the sudden Bert waltzes in over excited as always and flings the door in my face. I happened to fall and dropped the platter all over myself hence the mayhem in the kitchen."

For a moment Wes just stared at me contemplating what I had just told him then we both burst out laughing. I swear I surprise myself sometimes; I could of just cracked my head open and hear I am laughing at this whole situation. Wes smiled and came over to me and kissed my forehead. "God, I've missed you so much we haven't had any alone time in days it's been so crazy around here." I nodded and leaned into him smelling his cologne I smiled and gently kissed his lips. In turn he gently kissed me back eagerly and began to deepen the kiss. I could feel Wes's hand sliding down my sides to my hips; once he reached there he gently took me in his arms and pushed my body back against the van where he preceded to kiss me full on. My arms slowly slid around his neck while at the same time my tongue traced the bottom of his lip begging for entrance, which Wes eagerly granted.

My tongue swiftly slid inside his mouth and collided with his from there we proceeded to battle for dominance massaging each others tongue. Finally I let him win because I was just too eager to fight him my hands slowly slid down his chest past his muscular abs to the hem of his shirt when I started to play with the fraying edge as I leaned up against the van. Suddenly we broke apart from that amazing kiss because a crash and then a deafening scream heard from within the reception. I shot Wes one horrified look and then shot into the house through the back door on the landing and into the kitchen.

As I ran through the door I skidded to a sudden halt Wes right behind me. Delia was kneeling on the floor my Monica who was lying there on the floor in what seemed to be a totally unresponsive state. Kristy was freaking out and was no help at all just balling her eyes out on the other side of her sister's lifeless form. "Delia," I said horrified, "what happened in here is she ok?" "Well we were cleaning up for the day and she ran into the cart and just fell. I'm not sure what happened it was all so fast she just…." "Ok," said Wes, "here's what were going to do….."

A few hours later we were all sitting in the hospital corridor waiting for some news, any news. The only person allowed in the room with the doctors and Monica was Kristy because their sisters. Therefore the rest of us were left to just sit here and worry what had now become about three hours straight. I sighed and shifted more comfortably in my seat, where after I laid my head down on Wes's shoulder needed some kind of comfort however small. He looked down and gave me a small smile before softly kissing my forehead and taking my hand in his.

Suddenly Kristy walked slowly out of her sister's room with a calm yet worried look on her face. We all stood and proceeded down the hall to meet her we met quickly and I let go of Wes and ran to give her a warm hug. "So, what's wrong Kristy? Will she be ok?" asked Bert so quickly is was hard to understand him. She nodded slowly, "She'll be fine they think. She has some sort of diabetes apparently we should have known though since our Grandma did." We all nodded and tried to consol her finally we decided it was time to leave said our goodbyes and walked out the front door of the hospital.

I could feel Wes watching me the whole time we were walking to the van. Just waiting for me give in for everything to crumble, hospitals still always scare me. I was determined though to keep my cool and not lose it, never again would he have to see me like that I promised myself. Yet even as I thought this I new it was a lie. I was just beginning to accept what had happened to my father with so much of Wes's help. He was always there to listen never to judge. I slid easily into the passenger side of the van as Wes slid into the driver's side and cranked the engine. Yet just as I thought he was about to take off he turned to me and took my hand in his. "Macy, are you alright?" he asked as gentle as always. I nodded looking straight ahead knowing that if I dared to look at him he would see right through my simple lie. "Macy," he whispered, "please look at me honey." Still I resisted and didn't look finally he took my quivering chin in his hand and willed my eyes to look over at his.

He saw the pain in my eyes and gave a soft look while at the same time gently pulling my small frame over across the seat into his lap. He rubbed my back as I laid my head down on his shoulder while the salty, clear tears started to roll down my pale cheeks. Finally after a few minutes of total quiet I felt well enough to move so I slid over back into my seat and buckled back up. I looked back at Wes's worried face and nodded that I was ok and for him to go ahead.

"Why don't you stay here for the night?" Delia suggested as we all filed into the living room of her home and the Wish Catering headquarters. "That's really nice of you Delia but please I don't want to be a burden. I should just go." Just as I was standing up I was roughly and quickly pulled back down by Kristy and Bert. "You are so staying," said Kristy, "there is no way I'm being left alone with these nut cases." She said as she pointed at Bert and Wes. I opened my mouth to protest but Bert and Kristy looked at me sternly and I knew I wasn't going to get out of this easily so I compiled, against my will might I add.

"Good, now why don't we all just take the night off," commented Delia, "it's been a long day." We all nodded and went in out separate directions Bert and Kristy almost immediately starting a war for the television. I looked up at Wes who had said nothing since we had arrived back he just nodded and walked down the hall to his room. I took this as a signal to follow along so I got up and went down the narrow hall towards his room. Once I reached his room I could tell he was already changing so to keep myself from jumping his bones I turned quickly and faced the door as I slowly shut it. I turned around to find him just in jeans laying on his bed. I leaned back against his wood door and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you," I said with much effort for some reason I couldn't stop choking on my words since the incident in the car. "For what?" he asked the confusion showing on his face. "Well for sitting through that….episode in the car. You didn't have to at all." It was quiet for all but a few seconds then I heard his bed squeak as he got up and walked over to me. I swiftly looked down embarrassed for who knows why and when he tried to look at my face I just turned away my cheeks blushing scarlet. He came closer and whispered in my ear, "Macy, please look at me." Knowing he would win no matter what I looked up into his eyes and my heart skipped a beat he was just inches from my face as he said his next words.

"Macy, I didn't have to do anything. I'll always be here as long as you want me here, so there's no reason to thank me." With that I kissed my forehead knowing I wouldn't say anything in return, yet I suppose I was feeling spontaneous today. "Thank you," I said grabbing his hand to hold him in place, "for everything I don't know where I'd be without you. I may not tell you this as often as I should but I do appreciate everything you do for me. So thank you and I love you Wes." The last part took a lot of effort to choke out knowing what had happened the last time I said I love you to someone. There was no way I could let that happen again, especially not with Wes he was just too valuable to lose. He didn't hesitate to answer me though with a large smile on his face. "I love you to Macy, don't ever forget that." I nodded and a second later his lips came down upon mine stealing my breath.

My pulse began to race as always as I leaned into the kiss and made it deeper while rapping my arms around his neck. He slid his hands down from my elbow to my hips and all the way down to my waist where he rested them for a second. He then lifted me off the ground and carried me over to his unmade bed and laid me down in the middle with him on top of me, all the while never stopping his mind-blowing kiss. All too soon he pulled away a rolled off of me, I then flipped over and laid my head on his bear chest and kissed the skin there. He smiled and leaned down and kissed my forehead then my nose. After all the days crazy events we both laid down finally to get some much needed sleep.

I awoke to an annoying beeping in my ear at an ungodly hour in the morning and groaned rolling over. Unfortunately when I stuck my hand out to try and fine Wes's all I found was a cold empty bed. I frowned and sat up in his bed smelling bacon I laughed and dragged myself from the warm sheets and into the hallway down to the kitchen. Once I reached the kitchen I saw everyone already up and seated at the table, Wes at the stove cooking none other then a huge plate of his favorite food bacon.

I smiled at everyone and walked over to him sliding my arms around his waist. He turned slightly to see who it was a smiled, "Good morning, nice to see you finally woke up." I laughed and answered removing my arms from his middle, "Well I'm sorry I'm not an insomniac like all the rest of you crazy people here." Everyone laughed and continued to talk calmly then a peaceful silence fell over the room as people started to finish their breakfast. I smiled at all this; these people were my family and always would be I couldn't imagine how I ever got along without them. I turned and slowly walked out of the kitchen out the door and onto the front porch.

I don't know how long I stood there just watching the sun come up maybe it was seconds maybe minutes who knows. Eventually though Wes came out to join me he didn't come to met me though rather he just leaned in the doorway and watched me, it seemed this had become his new favorite pastime. "Did you need something?" I asked teasingly as I turned around to look at him after a few seconds. He shook his head and said, "No, not really I just enjoy watching you. You're truly fascinating you know how you can always seem to be calm in a bad situation." I laughed and shook my head, "You know that's not true. Don't you remember just in the car last night?" "No, no," he said quietly, "that's different. I mean in the situation you always are calm and assertive. You never lose your cool or get angry. We always make a plan." I laughed and looked at him confused none of this made sense to me but I nodded anyway.

He laughed and walked over to me sensing my confusion. "What I mean is that you're always on top of things. I mean even now when last night you were scared out your mind you've found something so simple like the sun rising to smile about." I nodded finally understanding, "I think you hold me in much too high a regard," I said laughing as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "I just think that a little chaos and surprises do us good because otherwise life would be boring. Also you never know what can come of a bad situation I suppose. Sometimes you just find beauty in a different form coming from a bad situation." I said with a smile on my face finally understanding what I had known all these years yet could never really explain. Wes smiled down at me nodded and kissed my forehead before laying his head on my shoulder as we watched the sun rise in the sky. I guess you never really know what can come from something bad, maybe it can even be beauty.


End file.
